Love Potion
by MyGuardedLove
Summary: Momoka Haruno has always wanted Sasuke Uchiha to look at her instead of her older sister, Sakura Haruno. When Hinata Hyuga offers a solution to her problem, will she be able to go through with it? Will she have her happy ending after everything? A oneshot involving Sasuke and my OC.


A/N: This is actually a oneshot set in the Shippuden time frame, even though this fact isn't mentioned in the story. I hope that you enjoy, favorite, review, and P.M. me about what I can do to improve my writing.

- MyGuardedLove

* * *

I grumbled angrily, stomping my way to Hinata Hyuga's mansion of a house while huffing and puffing with every breath that I took.

I didn't even knock when I got to the front door of her house, and completely disregarded any and all protests that came from the servants that were on duty, walking directly to her room which I barged into.

Her adorable white eyes with a tint of lavender widened and stared at my frustrated features, surprise and concern showing well on hers.

"Momoka-chan… is there something wrong?" She asked in a delicate and soothing tone.

I closed the door behind me before throwing my wary body onto her tidy bed, groaning loudly.

"I'm so sick of Sasuke never paying me any attention as a girl! He just continues to act as if I'm a guy and not someone to be romantically interested in! I cannot believe the nerve of that guy!" I ranted, running my fingers through my long pink pigtails.

Hinata took a seat next to me on the bed gingerly, a kind expression on her beautiful face.

"I'm sure that he's only teasing you in a form of endearment, Momoka-chan. While you tend to act like a guy more than most of the time, you're still a girl, and he more than likely recognizes that." She said.

I narrowed my eyes at her ceiling, having my upset feelings bubble to the surface already.

"Yeah, right, Sasuke's looking for someone _mature_ _and delicate, someone to take care of, not someone that I'm scared of, you know, someone more like your sister, Sakura._" I grumbled, mocking his exact words bitterly.

"Well then, you don't have to worry, there is no girl in Konoha that he isn't scared of, what with all of them being his fan girls." She said with a tiny, adorable giggle.

I turned my head and stared at her, trying to will her to understand the situation a bit more, though she seemed to come up short.

"… You're mature and delicate, and you don't fan girl over him… What if Sasuke actually secretly has a crush on you or something?" I asked her calmly, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened before she stuck out her cute little pink tongue in disgust.

"Sorry, but I have my heart set on someone else." She said bluntly, making me laugh.

"I know, Hinata, and so does the rest of Konoha. Have you made any progress with that?" I asked with a grin.

She blushed lightly before furrowing her brows together, obvious frustration that I knew well appeared on her soft features.

"He still hardly talks to me, though I've been doing my absolute best to not faint whenever he's around. He's so busy looking at Sakura that he hardly notices me…" She mumbled.

My eyes softened and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her in for a quick hug before feeling awkward and letting her go.

"I know that my sister is a real heartbreaker to the only two guys that we've ever liked, but I know something that will ultimately help us in the end." I said, buttering up the secret that I've known for a full half of a day.

When I kept my lips shut, wanting the suspense of the moment to last, Hinata pouted at me cutely, silently asking for me to tell her.

"Fine, I guess I'll tell you. Sakura is totally in love with that Rock Lee dude." I finished, grinning with pride at my top secret knowledge.

Hinata could only stare at me with amazement before quickly, and randomly, bringing up a few things.

"Wait, who does Ten Ten like then?"

"Um, you're cousin, Neji. I thought you knew that."

"Who does Ino like?"

"Doesn't she like that Kiba guy?"

"What about Temari?"

"Erm, Shikamaru."

"So, who does Kurenai fancy?"

"Asuma Sarutobi."

She began to have this thinking look on her face, before brightening it with an uncharacteristic excited smile.

"I have just the thing that will help all of us get the guy that we like." She said before getting up and running out of the room, leaving me in her room completely confused.

.

.

.

"So… What is that?" I asked in a bored tone, staring at what looked to be a pink liquid in a clear, fancy glass bottle.

"It's a love potion that I bought when I was younger; I thought that it would give me fairy wings." She explained before putting it down gently on her counter.

I stared at the bottle in awe, wanting badly to touch it now.

"Wait, its like, a real life love potion?" I asked in bewilderment.

She turned to me with a calming smile and nodded happily.

"If we use this, there is no way that we'll ever feel bad by the ones that we like ever again." She said promisingly.

Immediately, I jumped on board with whatever crazy plan that was formulating through her smart head.

"Yeah, I'll take the love potion over getting hurt again." I said truthfully, sitting up on the bed a little straighter.

"Great, now, we should get the rest of the girls over here and let them in on the plan so that everyone can get what they want." She suggested, only having me agree with her.

"Alright, I'll go get everyone." I said before racing out of the room.

.

.

.

After having rounded up all of the kunoichi in Konoha, Hinata began to explain to everyone the plan.

Basically, all we had to do was get the object of our affection to drink it, and the next time they opened their eyes, you have to be the first one that they see. Simple and easy, just the way I like it.

We all divided the potion up easily, giving everyone only a drop of the serum in a small, fancy glass vile and leaving a lot left in the original bottle.

Finally, we were on our way to start something big.

.

.

.

I found Sasuke at the training grounds, of course.

"Sasuke, hey, how long have you been training for?" I asked as casually as I could.

He turned around, panting lightly while acknowledging my presence.

"All day…" He said shortly.

I looked around until I saw it.

"Hey, well, you must be thirsty, so I'll get your water bottle for you." I said while running lightly over to the tossed drink.

I picked it up and was thankful that he had already opened it before, easily slipping in the drop of the potion in his drink.

"Sasuke… can I ask a question?" I asked rather softly, half of me hoping that he didn't hear me.

He grunted still standing in his spot while he waited for me to arrive with his drink, though I was walking incredibly slowly.

"I'll take that as a yes. Erm… what do you… think of me, Sasuke?" I asked, now verging on a whisper.

He stared at me for a long time, until I stood right in front of him with the tainted water, before shrugging and taking the water rather hastily.

"Wait!" I cried out, grabbing his wrist before he could lift the drink to his lips.

"Please… answer me…" I pleaded.

He stared at me before finally coming to an answer.

"… I… think that you're a respectable teammate…" He said while narrowing his eyes, seeming to think about the answer hard.

I stared at him a few more seconds, waiting for him to continue while my grasp still held his wrist, because, surely, he must think more of me.

That was all he said though, and he made no move to tell me anymore than that.

Slowly, my hand fell away from his wrist, and I stared at his chest dully while he brought the bottle to his lips and drank every last drop of the water… of the potion…

I wasn't actually significant to him in the slightest… When someone mentioned my name to him, his first and probably only thought was that I was one of his three respectable teammates…

When he was finished, the bottle fell from his hand, and he staggered slightly while gritting his teeth, but I only steadied him.

When he lifted his head a few moments later, we made eye contact before his eyes gained a pink hue.

"… Momoka...?" He questioned softly.

I nodded, biting my bottom lip nervously.

His large arms encircled my waist before pulling me flush into him, hugging me tightly.

"… I've wanted to do this for a very long time…" He confessed, burying his head into my neck.

I sighed dreamily, wrapping my own arms around him.

"Ever since I saw you training when we were placed on the same team, I'd wanted nothing more than to have you feel the same way that I do…" I said truthfully.

"I always knew that you fancied my sister and Hinata before you even considered to think about me, so even while you're temporarily in this state, I won't make you tell me nonsense about loving me or to kiss me or something like that… I just… want us to hang out for a while, okay?" I asked reluctantly.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, giving me the first gentle smile I had ever seen from him before, and it made me want to cry.

"I'm fine with that." Sasuke said softly.

Why couldn't this actually be him? Why couldn't he smile at me like that from his own free will?

I want him to snap out of this already… I can't handle it…

"Let's find Hinata, alright?" I asked with a fake smile, untangling from the hug hastily.

I began trying to walk away from him, but he grabbed my small hand and caught up to my short strides easily.

It caught me off guard, not because he did it, but because of how natural it was for his large hand to slip into mine.

It only made me want to cry harder.

We walked quietly, and even the silence was comfortable.

After those few moments of bliss, we were able to find Hinata with a love drunk Naruto following her every move, buying her things happily, and proudly walking with his arm around her.

I could tell that while Hinata was enjoying it, that she too was hurting on the inside.

"Hey…" I greeted with an understanding smile.

Hinata breathed out shakily, giving me an uneasy smile back.

"Are you having a better time than I am?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I want Sasuke to return to normal." I said as bluntly as could be.

"Same here, but we would need to gather the other girls and the guys that they like to turn them back to normal, or we could wait for it to fade off." She offered while watching as Sasuke bought a ring that Naruto had been eyeballing.

"Hey! Give that back, teme! That was going to be a gift to Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes, muttering an insult to the hyperactive blonde before walking over to me and thrusting his hand out stiffly, embarrassed.

"I… thought that the gem matched your eye color… If you don't like it, I'll return it…" Sasuke mumbled while looking away with a pink blush on his fair cheeks.

I blushed deeply as I looked at the small light turquoise gem that was rounded, fitted onto a plain silver band.

Gingerly, I took the ring while smiling softly to myself at the token of affection that I had just received.

"It's… a promise ring… that we'll stay together forever… keep that one until I can get enough money to get an engagement ring, okay…?" He asked me nervously, unable to keep eye contact.

I grinned, sighing merrily before leaping onto him, kissing his cheek happily.

"Sasuke, I'll keep it even if we never get married… because… I love you…" I said cheerfully as I looked into his eyes.

… That's when I noticed that his onyx eyes still had the pink hue in them. If he hadn't have taken my love potion, he wouldn't have offered me this ring.

I felt my heart sink in my chest, and I momentarily froze in place before he lifted me up into his arms.

"I love you too, Momoka…" He said quietly before placing the ring on my left ring finger, kissing the back of said hand gently.

I breathed in shakily, feeling on the verge of tears as I kissed his cheek for the first and the last time.

"Hinata… let's get the other girls…" I whispered before walking to the flower shop, holding Sasuke's hand.

.

.

.

"Kiba, you're going to break something!" Ino whined while chasing after the dog lover.

"It's so much fun though, babe! There isn't that much we can do in your shop... Unless you want to… you know… Ouch!" Kiba's perverseness resulted in Ino hitting him upside the head quite hard.

"So, what the both of you are saying is that you want to change the guys back to normal?" Ino asked us while raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, but in order to do that, we have to turn all the guys back to normal." I informed.

"We are normal, Momoka, so what the crap are you trying to do again?" Kiba asked, frowning in confusion.

"They don't think that we're acting normal, Kiba! Can you believe it? I'm always genuine!" Naruto shouted haughtily.

I frowned at the two males that began to bicker about our plan to change them in some way.

"You guys just don't know that you're different." I said easily before Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Momoka, we would know if we were acting different or not." Sasuke pointed out like it was obvious, his warm breath hitting the back of my ear.

"Then why are you acting so loving towards me? The normal you would never do that." I proclaimed, wanting to break down and cry at this horrible feeling in my chest.

"It's because I love you, Momoka." He answered, kissing my cheeks quite pleasantly.

Instantly, my heart sang, but I knew that those words weren't meant for me, but for Sakura or Hinata.

"Sasuke, I love you with all of me. That's why I need to return you to normal." I said before pulling out of his arms and heading to Ino. "So are you in, or not?"

She contemplated this for a while before nodded dejectedly and grabbing Kiba's hand, forcing him over to her so that she could give him one last kiss.

"I know that the normal you wouldn't want to be with me like this, so I'll return you to normal and see if you still want to be with me then, okay?" She asked in a tender tone.

He frowned in confusion before pecking her lips softly.

"If that's what you want to happen, babe, then we'll do it."

.

.

.

After rounding up all of the girls and their love drunk crushes, the boys' eyes instantly became their original colors and they dizzily looked at us.

Sasuke glared at me with his hand steadily holding his head from the throbbing.

"I can't believe you." He growled, turning away from me disgustedly.

I smiled at him ruefully.

"How much do you remember?"

"All of it."

Looking down at my feet bitterly, I chuckled, letting the empty sound ring out for all of our friends to hear.

"I'm sorry about all of it, Sasuke." I stated sincerely before I turned and poofed away, back to my house.

Silently, I cried myself to sleep; finally fully accepting that there was no way my love would ever return the feeling.

The next day, I walked around Konoha wistfully all of my friends with their new boyfriends.

Everyone else's relationship actually blossomed over this, which only served to make me feel a tiny bit worse.

Sasuke would never forgive me for tricking him so that he would love me, even if it was only for an hour and a half.

Kicking a decent sized rock along the dirt, I felt someone's presence to my left, causing me to snap my attention to the figure.

There stood Sasuke, the man I had been avoiding all day.

"Momoka, get over here." He called.

Instantly, I flinched.

Whatever he wanted, I was quite sure that it wasn't going to make me feel better in the slightest bit.

Cautiously walking over to him, I ran my left hand through my long pink hair.

Suddenly, he had a grip on my left wrist, pulling my hand closer to his face so that he could inspect my hand.

"… You still have the ring on…"

"I told you that even if you didn't replace the ring that I would keep it."

He looked at me through narrow eyes, seeming to search my eyes for something that I couldn't quite understand.

"… Did you mean it?"

I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you've had feelings for me, even after all of these years?" He questioned me, his grip never loosening.

Looking down and away, I couldn't contain the small, rueful smile that crept onto my face.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that, even if I did trick you." I stated quietly.

It was silent, and he released my hand.

Taking this as a sign of dismissal, I turned and walked hastily back to the dirt road that I was on before, failing to keep the tears that I was holding back from streaming down my cheeks.

Only a few seconds later of me walking by myself, Sasuke came to walk beside me.

He said nothing, he only continued to look straight ahead before slipping his hand into mine, shocking me completely.

"I don't prefer those two girls over you."

I felt my eyes widen until a grin broke the surface of my face, and I whipped my cheeks clean, swinging our hands slightly in delight.

Maybe I was forgiven after all.


End file.
